overcityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mountaintop Siren
We really need to recruit a sound-type. They're surprisingly useful. - Found scrawled in the margins of the last page Transcript: Interview with XXXX XXXX, Resident of Protected Area A (XXXX was a well-known hiking enthusiast. Friends and family became concerned after he started spending more and more time around the mountains east of Area A, to the exclusion of work and social relations. Rémy and Doremy tried to question him when he came back to town for supplies; he tried to run, so they detained him.) DOREMY: Testing, testing... (pause) Okay, it's working. Why don't you get a better recorder, Rémy? I'm sure you can get something from Tabitha. REMY: It's about the aesthetic, okay? Anyway, you can wake him up now. XXXX: (wakes) Muh...what a nice dream...where am I? D: Please be calm. This is Prisma Lantern. X: You mean that...Beacon base? Am I under arrest? Who are you? How old are you??? (D: X's emotions at this time were about what I'd expect from someone in his position.) R: You heard the gal. Relax. I'm Rémy. She's Doremy. We solve crimes. X: So I AM under arrest! R: No, I mean- D: Sorry, please ignore him. You're not really under arrest. We just want to know why you ran from us. X: Because I thought you were arresting me! R: This is going nowhere. D: Shoosh! We just wanted to talk, X. Your friends are really worried about you. We want to know about what you've been doing in the mountains. X: Hiking. I do it a lot. (D: At this point I started sensing apprehension and real fear.) D: You've been doing a lot more than usual, though. X: So what? It's my time. I can do what I want with it. What, do you think I'm doing something wrong? D: Don't worry, I'm not. We're just having a conversation. X: I don't need a therapist. This is stupid. Let me go. D: We'd like to give you a quick scan before we do- X: No! D: Why not? X: Because...because this is against my rights, damn it! D: Are you afraid we'll keep you here? X: No! (D: Clearly lying. At this point his anxiety levels were rising far beyond normal levels.) D: We won't be keeping you here, we just need to submit to scan you. It'll take maybe five minutes. X: No! Screw off! I'm not dealing with you! (At this point X tried to grab Doremy, presumably as a hostage. Rémy quickly restrained him.) X: Let me go, damn it! You don't understand! She'll die if I don't go! LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME! (X was subsequently subdued by Doremy.) (D: His anxiety levels at the end were beyond the point where normal people begin to lose their sanity. I almost couldn't eat it all. I don't want to think about what he might have done with me.) (Scans later revealed serious magical alterations made to X's psyche. Further investigation revealed that he was bleeding money from his wife's account to buy supplies for his expeditions...though his purchases were far in excess of what he could have used on his own.) Report: Investigation of Eastern Mountains of Area A A team of magical girls sent to investigate the area (see "Transcript: Interview with XXXX XXXX") almost immediately registered unusual magical activity. Shortly after they reported hearing a song, described as "ethereal...lonely; so beautiful, it nearly broke my heart". The girls experienced sudden compulsions to climb the mountain to find the singer. They were saved thanks to one of them managing to Shift them away before they lost all will; medical scans later confirmed magical interference. It is highly likely that the being at the top of the mountain is a siren-type monster of unprecedented strength. Investigation of missing-persons reports from the surrounding area indicates a number of hikers and mountaineers have gone missing in the surrounding area in recent times. At present we have no known way of blocking her song, as there are no sound-specialists currently active at Prisma Lantern. Chief Engineer Tabitha has been working on an alternative solution, but reports slow progress. Recommendation: set up wards around the mountain to deter non-magicals from approaching, continue investigation into protective measures.